


The Morning After

by Alice_h



Series: A Secret Love [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, No Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Following a life-changing night for Adora and Catra, they're sent into a panic when Glimmer walks into the room





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to work out how to get this in a series, sorry for all the meddling around! I hope you enjoy this one too, it's a little shorter but hopefully they're still cute

Catra slowly opened her eyes, still half asleep. A panic enveloped her, as she surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? Had someone taken her? This was…no, wait - this was Adora’s bedroom. Swiftly, the memories of the previous night flooded back into her consciousness – turning up at Adora’s window, throwing popcorn at each other, telling Adora she loved her… _that kiss._ She sighed happily, and absent-mindly waved her arm around the bed, trying to locate Adora.

“OW!” came a shout that startled them both. Catra had inadvertently whacked Adora square in the nose, “What?”

“Good morning Adora”

The blonde girl wiped the sleep out of her eyes, “Morning. You couldn’t have gently whispered to me to wake up?”

“I’m sorry,” Catra replied ruefully, “Can I make it up to you?”

“Yes you can,” Adora grinned, “You can be hugged until you promise not to do it again.”

She put both arms around the girl’s chest and brought her in tight. Catra squeaked in surprise.

“Do you promise not to do it again?”

Catra smirked, “Nope”

“Promise me?”

“Nope!”

“Promise me?”

“Nuh-uh”

“You’re mean, Catra,” said Adora with exaggerated grumpiness.

“Yeah I am,” Catra said suggestively, sticking her tongue out. Adora let go of her, then leaned in and quickly kissed it, prompting another surprised squeak from the feline girl.

“You’re so cute,” praised Adora, “Like…really, really, really, really cute.”

She punctuated each “really” by gently prodding Catra’s face, eliciting a quiet “maah” each time.

“See?” Adora continued, “You-“

“ADOORAAAAA?” came a loud voice from outside the door, “Are you awaaaaake? I’m coming in.”

“Crap,” she hissed, “That’s Glimmer. Catra you need to…”

She didn’t get the chance to finish saying that Catra should leave, as the door was already opening. If she tried to leave now, Glimmer would surely notice. Instead, Adora pushed Catra under the duvet and pulled it up to her neck, just as Glimmer walked in.

“Hiiii Glimmer,” Adora said guiltily.

“Morni- are you okay?” the short girl quizzed, “Why do you have the cover pulled up so high?”

“I… um - Oh, I’m naked under here. Very, very... very naked,” she laughed nervously, “You don’t want to see that, definitely not…heh…”

“I do,” whispered Catra, just loud enough for Adora to hear, who gently kicked her.

“Right, um…” replied a slightly confused Glimmer. She started backing out of the room, “So… I’m gonna _go_ and if I come back in five minutes will you be not…y’know…?”

“Can you make it ten?”

Glimmer turned away and left as she answered, “Yeah, ten works for me. I’ll come back in ten minutes when you’re not…”

She closed the door behind her, and both the girls waited for 30 seconds for her to get far enough away before they exploded in laughter.

“Shut up!” giggled Adora, “It was all I could think of.”

“Yeah?” smiled Catra, “Well all I could think of was how that wasn’t the usual reason someone would push you under the covers like that.”

“Don’t be gross, Catra,” Adora scolded, booping her on the nose.

“Oi! All I’m saying is that if your girlfriend pushes you under the duvet…y’know…”

“Girlfriend?” Adora was taken aback. She hadn’t had time to think what last night meant for the two of them, but just the word itself gave her a warm feeling. Her stomach felt lighter, the tension in her shoulders released and she couldn’t help but smile.

The few seconds of silence made Catra a little worried. Did Adora not want that? She took one of Adora’s hands and cupped both her own around it, “I mean…if that’s what you want? I love you and I want to be with you as much as possible. Forever.”

She shifted her position and looked down at the floor, “Adora…I… Since you left, I’ve felt so alone. I was only happy in the Fright Zone because you were there with me. You gave me the strength to keep going, and now you’re not there, I guess…”

Adora shuffled along to sit next to her, and gently placed an arm around the girl’s slim shoulders as she trailed off, “I understand, Catra.”

“You don’t,” retorted Catra through rapidly amassing tears, “You don’t know what it’s like for me. You’re always the favourite, you felt safe from Shadow Weaver, you can feel safe here in Bright Moon now. But… the only place I feel safe is when I’m with you.”

Catra turned and nestled her face against Adora’s neck as she began to cry. The taller girl held her tighter, and fought back tears of her own, “You are safe with me. And I do want to.”

“Want to what?” sniffed Catra, as she looked straight up.

“Be your girlfriend,” Adora smiled back at her, filling Catra with a feeling that she’d only ever felt around Adora. Safety? Yes – but there was more to it than that. It was a feeling of hope, of relief… _of love._

“Thank you,” was all she could say.

“For what?” came the reply, “No…Glimmer is going to be back any moment. Much as I hate to see you go, you’re going to have to get out of here quickly.”

She stood up, and Catra rose too so that she wouldn’t need to let go.

“When can I see you again?” asked Catra, eyes still stinging with tears.

“Tonight? But not in here, it’s too risky. Meet me just outside Bright Moon, on the edge of the Whispering Woods.”

Catra nodded and sniffled again. Adora laughed, “I thought the fearsome Catra doesn’t cry at anything? No sarcastic comebacks today?”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” the beginnings of a smile started on Catra’s face, “I mean, I _know_ you’d cry and then Sparkles would come running in to see what’s wrong, and you’d be all ‘Oh no, Catra’s a meanie face, please friendship me better’”

“There’s my girl!” beamed Adora. She grabbed Catra’s waist and leaned in towards her face for another kiss. It felt every bit as wonderful as the night before. Every second, every little thing was perfect – her soft face, the way that her fangs gently poked at her tongue, how Catra’s tail would wrap around them both. Adora had never wanted anything as much as she wanted this feeling to continue.

They broke the kiss, and Catra turned and headed towards the window. Adora’s hand brushed around her waist as she did so, and the blonde girl leaned forward to keep the contact as long as possible. But it was all too brief. Catra perched on the windowsill, ready to leave.

“I love you Adora,” she said softly.

“I love you too,” replied Adora, but there was no longer anyone there to hear it. She sighed and then smiled, but was quickly startled by the sound of the door opening. Glimmer was stood in the doorway, one hand on the door handle, the other covering her eyes.

“I swear to God, Adora, if you don’t have any clothes on I will…” she parted two of her fingers and peeked through the gap. Seeing a very-much clothed Adora in front of her, she dropped her hand back to her side and walked further into the room, “Oh thank goodness. You’ve got to come down. We’ve-“

She stopped abruptly and crouched down. A confused look spread across Glimmer’s face as she brushed the bottom of her shoe, “Why is there popcorn on the floor? Wait, no, I don’t have time. We have heard that the Horde have set up a base in the Stalacta Caves, so we need to plan an attack. Are you good?”

“Yeah,” smiled Adora, “I’m really good.”


End file.
